1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an organosiloxane polymer containing one or more siloxanyl groups and alkynyl groups within the backbone of the polymer. These polymers of varying molecular weight are useful for making thermosetting polymers and ceramics thereof, respectively, and these polymers are in themselves oxidatively stable at high temperatures.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent literature reflects continuing major research efforts to advance fundamental knowledge in high temperature material design. See K. J. Wynne and R. W. Rice, Ceramics Via Polymer Pyrolysis 14 ANN. REV. MAT. SCI. 297 (1984).
In the search for high temperature oxidatively stable materials considerable attention has been given to polymers containing inorganic elements within the polymer.
Some polymers that have been manufactured have the following formula: ##STR1## where R.sup.1 =R.sup.2 =Me, or R.sup.1 =R.sup.2 =Ph, or R.sup.1 =Ph and R.sup.2 =Me and where y is a positive integer. These polymers also show a weight loss in excess of 15-20% in an inert atmosphere when heated between 600.degree.-1000.degree. C. Greater weight loss is expected in an oxidative atmosphere when heated to the 600.degree.-1000.degree. C. range. See Table II of Maghsoodi et al. in Synthesis and Study of Silylene-Diacetylene Polymers published in 23 MACROMOLECULES pp. 4486 (1990).
There is an established need for siloxane and/or silyl polymeric materials that show high temperature stability where weight percentage loss is limited to 50% or less when heated in excess of 600.degree. C. in an oxidative environment.
In addition, a majority of the siloxane or silyl polymers show elastomeric properties rather than properties of more rigid polymeric products like thermosetting polymers or ceramics. Thus, in addition to thermal stability, there is also a need for polymers that behave more as thermosets and ceramics, upon further polymerization, and less like elastomeric polymers.